Special class time
by Thebestlemons
Summary: The kids walk into the classroom and Mr. Ratburn is there, waiting. Serious fun goes down.


Arthur walked into the classroom. Professorh Ratburn was there, and he was wearing, for some reason, nothing but some sexy lingerie.

"Prof-professor Ratburn? Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh Aaarrtthhuuurrr I've been waaaitting forrrr youu! Get your friends and come back, okay?"

Arthur shrugged "okay sir."

A few minutes later, Arthur came back with Buster, Muffy, Francine, Binky, Sue Ellen, Brain, and George.

"Wha-wha-WHA! What are you w-wearing Mr. Ratburn?" Asked George.

"I've been waiting for you alllll..." Professor Ratburn purred. Sexily, he stripped his lingerie down until he was completely naked, and then he went to the door and locked it, so the children couldn't escape. Arthur stared at his teacher's penis. It was larger than he imagined, but it was flaccid at the moment.

"Alright Students! Take your clothes off!" The rat commanded.

"Ewwww I dont wanna change in front of Buusterr!" Said Muffy.

"I SAID TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

As the students stripped down, the teacher's girth started to rise and it reached a nice length of 7.8 inches. Once naked the students looked at each others privates.

Arthur had an averaged sized dick, but with really really small balls.

Buster had a large dick for his age, but so we're his balls. "YES! I have the biggest one of all of you. Well, except for you Professor Ratburn." He exclaimed.

Binky had a super tiny penis, with balls 10 times the size of it.

Brain had a large cock, but it didn't near surpass Buster's.

George had an average sized penis, and average sized balls, perfect for an average person like him. Well, except for the fact his best friend is a giraffe puppet.

Muffy's breasts were already coming in, they were a bit early. The rest of the girls were pretty much flat-chested however.

In just a few seconds, all of the boys' girths were at their longest length.

"I want Buster!" All of the girls yelled.

"Ha! These girls love my big wee-wee! But let's wait for Mr. Ratburn to tell us what to do first." Buster said.

"Okay," said Ratburn, stroking and rubbing his hose, "ahhhhhh. Hey one of you do this to me so I don't have to."

"Okay. I'll do it." Said Francine as she gripped her teacher's large girth and rubbed it quickly up and down.

"Thanks Francine! Now do this to each other."

Arthur and Buster turned towards each other and started rubbing and stroking each other's dicks. Muffy did this to Binky, Sue Ellen did it to George, and George did it to Brain. All of the boys moaned loudly. Soon a long white stream of white cum shot out from Ratburn's love stick. And soon after that, all the boys released the same sticky substance. When it came out they all moaned, and later they talked about that releasing that white stuff was the most pleasurable thing they had ever experienced.

"Hey professor Ratburn" Muffy said "Girls don't have those long things, but can we make white stuff and feel really good too?"

"Yes. Lay down and boys stick your fingers in and rub. Then when ready, stick your tongue in."

Everyone did as told. Soon the girls started releasing the white stuff too, although it felt and looked a little different.

"Alright this is great" professor Ratburn said, masturbating to the live kiddie porn. Buster saw what Ratburn was doing and started to copy it.

"Wow this feels so good!" He said. Soon all the boys were doing it and the girls were sticking their fingers in their love sockets. Once again, the stuff was released.

"ALRIGHT!" Said Ratburn "We're gonna do something else now. Okay Francine, help me demonstrate. Lay down and I'm gonna put my dick in you."

"Okay sir."

He put it in her vagina and started thrusting and moaning loud.

"I'M GONNA REPRODUCE WITH ALL YOU GIRLS!"

"But sir can't we do it?" Asked Binky.

"Okay fine." The pedophile responded. "Remember, when you feel the white stuff coming, release it inside them. That way they'll give birth."

All the boys and girls paired up but Buster and Arthur didn't have anyone!

"Here," said the teacher, handing them lube, "put it on one of your dicks and then do what you see us doing into the other's butt."

Buster greased up his large dick, and then Arthur bent over and Buster placed his giant girth in Arthur's ass.

"Arthur can't get pregnant though, right Mr. Ratburn?"

"No he can't. But release it anyway. Then switch around."

"Awesome! This is gonna is be fun!" Arthur exclaimed.

Buster started thrusting in and out of Arthur, he couldn't hide his moans. Just then, Prunella walked into the room.

"Mr. Ratburn I have a question about the homew-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? OH MY FUCKING GOD MY EYES! I WISH I WAS BLIND LIKE MY FRIEND! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh! Prunella!" Mr. Ratburn said nervously. "I wish you didn't see me like this" his dick releasing white juice into Francine. Once finished, he walked over to prunella. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Nigel how COULD YOU?!" Prunella screamed angrily. "YOU SAID I WAS THE ONE YOU LOVED! I trusted you..."

"Pruny dearest, I do, I just wanted to see some of the other children's dicks and boobs. They are SO attractive when they're young!"

"O-oh. Okay Nigey-pie, I forgive you!" She showed this by kissing him on the lips and then on the tip of his member.

"I love you forever and ever" they said to each other, then walked off.

"Wanna continue?" Buster asked the class.

"YES PLEASE!" They all shouted in unison. So they fucked everyday.

THE END!


End file.
